lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters
'Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters '(im Original The Curse of the Golden Master) ist die vierte Folge der dritten Staffel von ''LEGO Ninjago: Meister des Spinjitzu ''und die dreißigste Folge insgesamt. Sie wurde am 16.04.2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Regie führte Trylle Vilstrup, das Drehbuch stammt von Dan und Kevin Hageman. Inhalt Die Episode beginnt mit der Rückkehr der Ninja nach Ninjago City. Dort begegnen sie einer Gruppe seltsam gekliedeter Einwohner, die zunächst aggressiv wirkt, bis sich herausstellt, dass sie nur aus Langeweile über den Stromausfall ihre Lieblingsserie nachspielen. Schließlich treffen sie auch Cyrus Borg wieder, mit dessen Hilfe sie einen neuen Plan schmieden: Während P.I.X.A.L. bei Borg bleibt und ihm bei den Reperaturen in der Stadt hilft, suchen die Ninja in den Höhlen nach den Schlangen, die sie hinter dem Diebstahl der Festplatte mit dem Ultrabösen-Virus vermuten. In den Katakomben des Borg Tower drängt das Ultraböse derweil ungeduldig auf Rache an den Ninja, doch der geheimnisvolle Fremde hält es zurück: Da bereits fast alle Zitteraale verbraucht wurden, müssen sie eine neue Energiequelle finden, um weitere Nindroiden aktivieren zu können. Lloyd und Garmadon haben sich mittlerweile ins Labyrinth begeben, wo sie hoffen, sich vor dem Ultrabösen verstecken zu können. Genau dieses Verstecken behagt Lloyd aber gar nicht, er würde lieber wieder selbst wieder aktiv werden und sehnt sich nach seinen Freunden. Garmadon belehrt ihn daraufhin über die Bedeutung der Goldenen Kraft, dass er sie immer schützen und nie leichtfertig damit umgehen soll. Als er damit endet, dass die Kraft ein Geschenk sei und er stolz sei, dass Lloyd es erhalten habe, motiviert das diesen und sie setzen ihren Weg fort. Im Untergrund von Ninjago City sind die Ninja inzwischen auf das geöffnete Grab der Steinsamurai gestoßen - die Schlangen sind also ausgebrochen. Sie werden von Skales überrascht und kontrollieren ihn genau, müssen aber feststellen, dass er tatsächlich nur Lebensmittel und eine Zeitung bei sich hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Schlangen während ihrer Gefangenschaft ihr Leben überdacht haben und sich nun in Freundlichkeit üben - selbst Skales hat eine Familie gegründet. Auch wenn er sich zunächst dagegen sträubt, führt er die Ninja auf Drängen seiner Frau ins Innere des Grabes, wo die Ninja etwas erfahren sollen, das entscheidend für ihren kommenden Kampf sein könnte: Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters. Währenddessen hat Dareth die Aufgabe des Vertretungslehrers in Sensei Wus Akademie übernommen und macht mit den Schülern einen Ausflug ins Aquarium. Sie werden jedoch vom geheimnisvollen Fremden verfolgt, der sich, wie sich herausstellt, unsichtbar machen kann. Er nutzt im Saal mit den Zitteraalen eine Ultraschallpfeife, wodurch die Scheibe des Aquariums zerspringt. Der Fremde verschwindet gemeinsam mit den Aalen in einem Abfluss, während Dareth seine Klasse gegen ein Rudel Haie verteidigen muss. Es gelingt ihm jedoch glücklicherweise, die Tiere durch eine Reihe bizarrer Gesten und Laute in die Flucht zu schlagen. Während er mit den Schülern das Aquarium verlässt, kann der mysteriöse Fremde seinem Meister eine Erfolgsmeldung machen: Durch die gefangenen Zitteraale haben sie genug Energie, um die Verfolgung des Goldenen Ninja aufzunehmen. Inzwischen hat Skales die Ninja tief ins Innere des Grabes, in dem sich die Schlangen bereits häuslich eingerichtet haben, geführt, wo sie an einem Lagerfeuer von einer alten Giftnatter empfangen werden, die ihnen von der Legende berichtet: Vor ewiger Zeit schuf der erste Spinjitzu-Meister sowohl die Menschen als auch die Schlangen. Diese kannten von Anfang an die Prophezeiung um den Goldenen Meister, eines Dämonen, der Herr über sämtliche Elemente war und sich eines Tages erheben würde, um Ninjago zu vernichten. Die Schlangen versuchten, die Menschen vor dieser Bedrohung zu warnen, wurden jedoch von ihnen verkannt und vertrieben. Daraufhin wurde der Große Schlangenmeister geschaffen, um die Menschen in den sicheren Untergrund zu locken, doch diese besiegten ihn. Daraufhin zogen die Schlangen selbst sich in den Untergrund zurück und schworen, sich nie mehr in die Konflikte der Menschen Ninjagos einzumischen. Die Ninja bleiben ratlos zurück und diskutieren, ob mit dem Goldenen Meister womöglich Lloyd gemeint sein könnte. Cyrus Borg ist es inzwischen gelungen, mit P.I.X.A.L.s Energiequelle sein Büro im Borg Tower wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. So kann er, unbemerkt vom Ultrabösen, mittels eines speziellen Programms die Nindroiden orten. Entsetzt muss er sich feststellen, dass sich eine erschreckend große Zahl von ihnen bereits in unmittelbarer Nähe befindet, und zwar in den Tiefen. Tatsächlich dringen die mechanischen Krieger kurz darauf in die Gruft ein und verwickeln Ninja und Schlangen gleichermaßen in einen Kampf. Die Übermacht der Gegner ist erdrückend, daher ergreifen die Schlangen die Flucht, während die Ninja weiter kämpfen, dabei jedoch ebenfalls immer weiter zurückgedrängt werden. Als Cole jedoch schließlich bemerkt, dass die Nindroiden vom Zitteraal-Generator auf ihrem Rücken abhängig sind, wendet sich das Blatt rasch. Bald ist nur noch ein einziger Nindroid übrig, der jedoch kurz vor seinem Tod vom Ultrabösen übernommen wird. Dieses enthüllt den Ninja, das der Angriff nur eine Ablenkung war und sich der Goldene Ninja bereits so gut wie in seinem Besitz befinde. Entsetzt beschließen die Ninja, sich sofort auf den Weg zu Lloyd zu machen. Sie bitten die dankbar zurückgekehrten Schlangen um Hilfe, diese lehnen jedoch ab: Sie wollen - und müssen - im Kampf gegen den Goldenen Meiseter neutral bleiben. Dennoch gibt Skales ihnen einen letzten Tipp: Seines Wissens gäbe es nur eine einzige Schlange, die oft und gerne mit Zitteraalen arbeite... Lloyd und Garmadon haben unterdessen gerade ihr Ziel, eine Oase im Zentrum des Labyrinths, erreicht, als sie in einen Hinterhalt der Nindroiden geraten. Garmadon wird von Wu in einen Kampf verwickelt und befiehlt seinem Sohn daher, zu fliehen und sich nicht umzudrehen. Lloyd erklimmt eine nahegelegene Felswand und erschafft, als er bemerkt, dass sie umzingelt sind, mittels der Goldenen Kraft ein Bike. Die Nindroiden nehmen mit Jetpacks die Verfolgung auf, aber Lloyd kann sie mit einigen geschickten Manövern abhängen. Seine Flucht endet jedoch jäh an einer Klippe, über der sich zu allem Überfluss der Robo-Drache erhebt. An Bord befinden sich Wu und der gefangene Garmadon, den das Ultraböse in den Tod stürzen lassen will, sollte Lloyd sich nicht ergeben. Dieser versucht, die Goldene Kraft einzusetzen, wird jedoch vom geheimnisvollen Fremden mit speziellen Fesseln daran gehindert. Erfreut über die Niederlage seines Feindes enthüllt dieser daraufhin sein wahres Gesicht: Es ist Pythor. Zwar hat auch er den Schlangenmeister überlebt, durch dessen Gift aber das herrliche Violett seiner Schuppen verloren, weshalb er nun auf Rache sinnt. Während er Lloyd an Bord des Drachen zerrt, lässt das Ultraböse Garmadon doch noch stürzen, was Lloyd umso mehr demütigt. Garmadon überlebt jedoch unbemerkt und schwört, seinen Sohn zu retten. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Acidicus (Ehem. General d. Giftnattern/Ältester) - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Brad - Kathleen Barr (Synchronisiert von Hannes Maurer) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * General Cryptor - Richard Newman (Synchronisiert von Tobias Schmuckert) * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar (Synchronisiert von Olaf Reichmann) * Dareth ("Brauner Ninja") - Alan Mariott (Synchronisiert von Dennis Schmid-Foß) * Fangtom (Ehem. General d. Beißvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Geheimnisvolle Gestalt/Pythor - Michael Dobson (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Peter Grap) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Junge Hypnokobra - Brent Miller (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kleiner Skales (Skales' Sohn) - Alyssa Swales (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lasha (Späher der Giftnattern) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon (Ninja der Goldenen Kraft) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christopher Zeiger) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward (Synchronisiert von Claudia Gáldy) * Postbote - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Sally (Schülerin) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronsprecherin unbekannt) * Selma (Skales' Frau) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronsprecherin unbekannt) * Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Keine Synchronisation) * Skales (ehem. General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Ultraböses - Scott McNeil (Synchronisiert von Axel Lutter) * Wächter im Aquarium - Kirby Morrow und Alan Mariott (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * In der Szene, in der die Ninja das Grab der Steinsamurai betreten tragen sie keine Handschuhe, im Rest der Folge jedoch schon. * In dieser Szene befindet sich außerdem ein kleiner Übersetzungsfehler ins Deutsche. Im Englischen ist die Rede vom ''Fluch ''des Goldenen Meisters, weshalb Kai sich daraufhin äußert, er möge weder Schlangen noch Flüche. Im Deutschen wird daraus die ''Legende ''des Goldenen Meisters, weshalb diese Aussage keinen Sinn ergibt. * Die Befürchtungen der Ninja, Lloyd könnte der Goldene Meister sein, sind unlogisch, da dieser gemäß Acidicus' Geschichte schon lange vor dem ersten Schlangenkrieg existiert hat, als Lloyd noch längst nicht geboren war. * Als die Schlangen zu Beginn der Serie zum ersten Mal auftreten, fühlten sie sich unwohl in ihren Gräbern und wollten befreit werden - in der Gruft der Steinsamurai fühlen sie sich seltsamerweise jedoch wohl. Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Pythor seit ''Rettung in letzter Sekunde ''und erstes Erwähnen des Goldenen Meisters überhaupt. * Interessanterweise trägt der Goldene Meister in Acidicus' Rückblende nicht nur das Symbol des Ultrabösen, er besitzt auch dessen Züge - möglicherweise eine Vorausdeutung auf das später enthüllte Ziel des Ultrabösen, dem Goldenen Meister gleich zu werden. En:The Curse of the Golden Master Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:Episode